


宽歪宽指匠情挑AU:出逃前夜

by xianchannu



Series: 三人游 [1]
Category: DFB RPF, Fingersmith - Sarah Waters, Germany National Football Team - Fandom, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianchannu/pseuds/xianchannu
Summary: 宽歪的指匠情挑AU，发生在宽宽从布莱尔出逃前夜的故事。宽宽莫德，歪歪苏，豆腐里弗斯先生。





	宽歪宽指匠情挑AU:出逃前夜

宽歪宽指匠情挑AU:出逃前夜

外面一片昏昧的暮色四合，罗伊斯正猫在布莱尔大宅的厨房，就着红茶啃一块在炉灶旁烤得滚热流油的窝儿饼。每当克罗斯穿戴整齐去他舅舅的沙龙上履行那雷打不动的秘书职责时，就放他来这里偷闲，吃吃点心，和其他仆人拉扯些闲话。等到钟敲九点，罗伊斯咽下最后一口茶水，准备去大厅接小主人回来就寝。  
罗伊斯在厅堂一侧的夹道处接到了克罗斯。两个小时的单调朗读之后，可怜的年轻人已经不愿开口说话了。他领着罗伊斯步履匆匆地离开大厅回到卧室，罗伊斯刚刚来得及阖上房门，克罗斯已经转身正对着他，迟钝地伸开双臂，等待男仆为他换装。  
罗伊斯和他的小主人身量仿佛，这使得换装不会成为一件费力的工作。他才十七岁的小主人陷在一整套漆黑晚礼服的繁文缛节中，简直像个被迫冲龄加冕的小国王。可怜的孩子。  
罗伊斯先为克罗斯脱下黑色缎面晚礼服上衣，搭在床尾的脚凳上，接着解开紧紧勒在他颈上的领结，一一摘下胸针、表链、袖扣，脱下他的马甲，松开他的长裤，解开他的衬衫。除掉这一套全副武装的盔甲，少年才像只在蛋壳里窒息了太久的雏鸟，逐渐苏醒过来。1他满脸不高兴地双脚向前一跳，摆脱了已经堆在脚踝处的裤子，还顺便甩掉了衬衫。等罗伊斯忙忙碌碌地拿来睡袍时，克罗斯又乖乖地举起双臂，让那件宽松的衣裳从头上套下来。  
收好小主人换下的衣服首饰、又照顾好壁炉的火，罗伊斯站直身子就看到克罗斯坐在高高的四柱床边等他，脚跟无聊地敲着垂下的床帏，哦，还穿着鞋袜。他忍俊不禁地走过去，单膝跪在克罗斯身前继续未完的工作。  
握住克罗斯的脚踝，卸下那双小脚上狭长的漆皮歌剧鞋；撩起睡袍下摆，解开束在小腿上的袜带，最后褪下丝绸长袜。克罗斯的小腿纤细修长，一双脚雪白，赤裸的时候就像刚刚才从冰凉的夜色里走进来，双脚还趟过了齐膝的积雪。他对于侍候克罗斯的鞋袜有些诡秘的乐此不疲，他很喜欢看见那些精心缝纫的衣物妥妥帖帖地包裹住克罗斯的身体。

挂着帷幔的四柱床上已经铺好了毛毯和暄腾的衾枕，被子下还藏着一只烧好的长柄脚炉。克罗斯先行安置，罗伊斯稍后会占用另一半床。  
作为小克罗斯先生的贴身男仆，罗伊斯本来是独住在正厅大楼梯后面的一间阴冷下房里的。这房间只有一扇小窗，正朝着大宅东翼的拐角，只有正午的两个小时才能见到阳光。他来没几天，克罗斯不知怎地看出他怕冷，入秋不久就要他睡在自己房里。两个人分享一张床总能抵挡几分深秋的凄冷。

终于最后一点活计也安置妥当，罗伊斯微微哆嗦着爬上床，吹熄蜡烛，拉严帷幔。克罗斯早已缩进了被窝，正躺在枕上，睁着一双眼看他。夜里月亮很好，正从窗棂的侧沿照进房间。借着帐子里的微光可以看到克罗斯讥诮的神情：“明天我就要离开这里，奔向新生了。从八岁开始，我就被禁闭在这所深宅里，见不到阳光和新鲜的空气，只因为他们说我是反自然的。世人皆想将我这样的人送上绞架，可哪一对夫妻不曾在无人知晓的深夜沉浸于肉欲，只需对自己的良心说个为了生育的谎话呢？我只是曾把目光投在男人的脸上，恐怕还不如那些体面的夫妇得罪上帝更多呢。”罗伊斯没有搭腔，虽然他的小先生对他可称和善亲切，但他这样尖酸地说出心事时总让他有些害怕。克罗斯突然侧身看向他：“马尔科，他们……教区里那些人，他们所说的会得罪上帝的事情，到底是什么？”罗伊斯吞咽一下，避而不答：“先生，您明早就要和莱万多夫斯基先生离开这里了，明天有很长的路要赶，您现在应当休息。”于是克罗斯开始用他严厉的目光无声地催问。“呃……先生……看在上帝份上，您不会不知道的。”“但我的确不知道。”罗伊斯怀疑地看着他。“好吧，我或许知道一些，，克罗斯气急败坏地坐了起来，“但谁知道那有几分是真的呢？……马尔科，你得教教我，你一定知道的。”  
两人沉默片刻，克罗斯开口问道：“马尔科，你觉得我好吗？”2  
托尼专横又天真地看着他。黑夜和月光令马尔科醺醺然。他试着探过身去，伸手摸了摸托尼的脸颊。托尼没有动，也没有转移视线。托尼的嘴唇殷红，连着他雪白的皮肤，就像是散落在雪地里的红色浆果，冰凉又鲜润。马尔科颤抖着低头吻他。一个吻、几个吻、很多吻，落在耳廓上、鼻梁上、嘴唇上。在马尔科又一次轻轻抿住托尼的上唇时，托尼难捱地张开双唇，送出了舌尖，欠身迎着他，追逐着他。不需要多余的说教，托尼在混沌之中无意间领悟了流淌在血液深处的本能。  
等他们分开，马尔科抬起脸时，看到的托尼脸上带着十足的惊愕，但不是惊恐，他的眼睛里凝结着一股执着的劲儿。这忽然让马尔科想起了几天来的午后，托尼由他陪着，在花园里散步时的情形。布莱尔大宅后曾有个宽敞的花园，现在种着大片的苹果树。只是鲜花早已凋敝在过去不知哪一年里，苹果树也只剩下光秃秃的枝干。地面上积着厚厚的落叶，他和托尼小心翼翼地踏上去，感受着层叠的枯叶腐烂之前踩在脚底微妙的滑腻感。  
托尼目不斜视地走着，面无表情，不发一语，但跟在他身侧的马尔科能感觉到他的手臂在微微发抖，牙关紧闭，极力克制着自己蓄势待发的步伐。  
现在，他的小主人又露出了那样的神情。  
马尔科发现自己一开始的细微颤抖不再继续了。

指尖来回摩挲着托尼颈侧，直到托尼轻轻阖上了眼睛。马尔科用如同点燃圣坛上的烛火一般的谨慎，缓缓解开了托尼睡衣上的砗磲珠子纽扣。  
托尼是一件圣物，必须得到崇拜。马尔科轮流用掌心和指尖感受着托尼肩膊和胸腹的肌肤，叩问柔软皮肉下勃勃的心跳声。托尼的手也抬起来，伸进马尔科的睡衣里抚着他的脊背。马尔科将那双手一只一只牵出来，解开白色丝绸手套上的珍珠纽扣，爱怜又着迷地依次吻过那些端正的指节和修剪整齐的、贝壳一样闪闪发光的指甲。  
厮磨稍歇，马尔科撑起身子看着托尼。红唇、蓝眼、浅浅的金发，他就像是刚刚被上帝创造到这个世界上一样——已经是个男人，却还懵懂天真。马尔科的手又搭上托尼的小腿，少年的两条长腿随着他摩弄缓缓屈起、分开，马尔科把自己嵌进托尼的两腿之间去，他的手终于探进了珠灰绸睡衣的下摆，向着目的地奔去。他抓住托尼时，小主人的喉咙里发出一声哽咽似的惊喘，睁大了眼睛。托尼在马尔科的手掌下微不可查地呻吟着、扭动着，他的肢体表达着对马尔科无言的亲昵。马尔科冒险的手指触及每一处未知的角落，少年都只以一串战栗作为响应，直到最后，都不是痛苦，而是沉迷。

托尼一直没有流露出太过强烈的语言或神情，仅仅在马尔科的动作稍有懈怠时从胸腔里发出一个既似命令又似哀求的哼鸣。他就像老宅墙上挂着的一幅画，稍微揉皱的鹅绒垫子和亚麻床单就是他的画布。他就像那些端坐在画框中的夫人们一样，袒露出大片象牙般的肩颈和胸脯，对着外面的观看者露出一个年代久远的模糊表情。

马尔科在厚实的衾褥中感到寒冷和赤裸。他侧身躺下，慢慢将托尼的身体翻转，用自己的胸膛贴着克罗斯的后背，把他圈在自己怀里。他们的双腿交缠，大片皮肤紧紧贴在一起。良久，马尔科感到托尼在自己怀里翻过身来，他以恰到好处的热情回报了马尔科的启蒙，用同样的方式感谢了马尔科的辛勤。

月亮已经走到中天，蓝色的光毫无遮蔽地照上床帏。托尼金色的脑袋枕着自己雪白的臂膊，仿佛陷入了虚无。良久，他的小主人用做梦般的声音问：“马尔科，你愿意继续跟着我吗，在我离开这里之后？”“当然，只要这是您的愿望。”

注：  
1.毕淑敏《素面朝天》  
2.《指匠情挑》原文  
3.本文大体沿用《指匠情挑》的设定，在此基础上做了少量改动。宽宽因为性向问题被家人禁闭，在他舅舅的宅子里当秘书和人肉录放机。歪歪是豆腐的同伙，想要谋夺宽宽从母亲那里继承的遗产。不过本文里被派来色诱宽宽的是冒充了他贴身男仆的歪歪，豆腐只是帮宽宽从宅子里逃走的人。歪歪和豆腐设下的局是一起把宽宽从宅子里骗出来然后送进疯人院，之后两人侵吞宽宽的遗产。然而局中人……


End file.
